A distributed computing system can serve as a decentralized data storage system with data replicated and synced across multiple computing nodes. A blockchain is a continuously growing list of data records linked and secured using cryptographic technology. A blockchain can be managed by a distributed computing system, i.e., a blockchain network, with each computing node in the distributed computing system adhering to a consensus protocol for inter-node communication and new block validation.